Unpredictable
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Appa pasti akan pulang. Luhannie sabar saja ya."/"Tapi, aku kangen appa."/"...Maafkan aku Sehunnie, sekarang aku sedang sangat sibuk..."/"Kai, pulanglah. Demi Luhan."/Belakangan ini Kai sangat sibuk dan jarang pulang ke rumah. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan-anaknya dengan Sehun sangat merindukan kehadirannya./Dedicated to Oh Jizze/EXO/KaiHun with chibi!Luhan/MPreg/Mind to Read?


**Title : ****Unpredictable**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**** and Drama**

**Cast : KaiHun**** with chibi!Luhan and others**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL****, ****Shounen-ai,**** MPreg, ****typo(s), gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**Dedicated to Ace's precious reader-Oh Jizze ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

Senja telah tiba, menandakan berhentinya tugas sang matahari untuk membagikan cahaya dan kehangatan di bumi ini. Di sebuah taman, terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang tengah menikmati pemandangan senja yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Sebut saja anak itu-Luhan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berwarna cokelat sembari memangku kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sejak tadi siang Luhan sudah puas bermain di taman ini, karena hari yang sudah sore Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan menunggu sang mama yang sedang pergi untuk membeli makan malam untuk mereka berdua nanti. Ya, hanya berdua saja. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Luhan sedikit merasa sedih.

"Luhannie…"

Luhan menghentikan lamunannya begitu mendengar suara lembut sang mama yang memanggilnya. Kini tampaklah seorang lelaki manis yang memiliki kulit seputih dirinya sedang menjinjing sekantung plastik makanan.

"Ya, _umma._ Sudah selesai belanjanya?" tanya Luhan seraya berjalan menghampiri mamanya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang, Luhannie!" jawab sang mama sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan. Luhan sendiri menyambut uluran tangan mamanya dengan senang hati. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan mamanya, membuat dirinya merasa sangat nyaman.

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju rumah. Saat di persimpangan jalan, mereka bertemu dengan sebuah keluarga yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Sehunnie!" panggil seorang lelaki manis bermata bulat. Sontak mereka menghentikan langkah.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_? Sedang berjalan-jalan bersama ya?" tanya Sehun-mama Luhan.

"Iya. Baekkie ingin ke kedai es krim, jadinya Suho-_hyung_ dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mengantarnya yah sekalian berjalan-jalan juga sih. Kalian habis dari mana?" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku dan Luhannie habis dari taman, _hyung._" jawab Sehun.

"Oh. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya!" tutur Kyungsoo sembari bergegas pergi meniggalkan mereka.

"Baekkie duluan ya, Lulu." ucap Baekhyun kecil kepada Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke rumah.

"_Umma…_" Merasa dipanggil oleh sang anak, Sehun pun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Em, _Appa_ kapan pulang?" tanya Luhan memandangnya polos. Melihat pandangan anaknya itu sontak membuat hati Sehun terenyuh. Sehun pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi anaknya.

PLUK.

"_Appa _pasti akan pulang. Luhannie sabar saja ya." ucap Luhan sembari mengusap sayang kepala mungil anaknya.

"Tapi, aku kangen _appa…_" lirih Luhan.

"_Appa_ juga pasti kangen sama Luhannie. _Appa_ kerja kan untuk cari uang, demi masa depan Luhannie juga. Mengerti?" tutur Sehun memandang anaknya lembut.

"Luhannie mengerti kok, _Umma._" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita segera pulang! Hari sudah mulai gelap nih." tutur Sehun seraya menggandeng tangan Luhan kembali.

OoOoOoO

CKLEK.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan. Setelah tiba di rumah, mereka makan malam berdua. Luhan yang sepertinya kelelahan karena bermain di taman siang tadi, sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ranjang itu kini tampak terasa begitu luas ketika hanya ia sendirian yang menggunakannya. Sehun menjangkau telepon genggamnya yang berada di atas meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Teleponnya pun tersambung dengan seseorang di seberang sana, namun sayang teleponnya tak diangkat. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu bahwa orang itu sangat sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat telepon darinya pun tak bisa.

Sehun mencoba untuk menghubungi orang itu sekali lagi. Ia sangat berharap bahwa kali ini teleponnya akan diangkat. Lama ia menunggu, sampai akhirnya-

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia dapat mendengar suara suami tercintanya.

"Kapan kau pulang, Kai? Aku dan Luhan sangat merindukanmu…" lirih Sehun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian. Maafkan aku Sehunnie, sekarang aku sedang sangat sibuk. Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Kau tunggu saja ya."

TUT. TUT. TUT.

Sambungan telepon tersebut diputus secara sepihak oleh Kai. Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Selalu seperti ini. Kai akan selalu memutuskan sambungan telepon darinya dengan berkata bahwa ia sangat sibuk.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Kai memang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai dirinya tidak menyempatkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sungguh ia hanya khawatir akan Luhan yang sangat merindukan Kai. Bagaimanapun juga sebanyak-banyaknya kasih sayang yang ia berikan pada Luhan. Anaknya itu juga membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah.

"Kai, pulanglah. Demi Luhan…"

OoOoOoO

"Lulu, aku pulang duluan ya."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Baekkie!"

Luhan sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia tengah menunggu sang mama yang akan menjemputnya. Matanya tertuju pada jam tangan rusa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Biasanya jam segini sang mama sudah datang, ah sepertinya ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mungkin mamanya agak sedikit telat menjemputnya.

"_Umma_ sepertinya akan datang telat." gumam Luhan.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi menghampiri Luhan. Sontak Luhan pun terkejut dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Luhan pasti sudah lama menungguku." tutur Sehun sembari berjalan cepat menuju sekolah anaknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menjemput Luhan pulang dari sekolah. Namun karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu diurusnya, kali ini ia agak telat untuk menjemput Luhan.

Sehun terkejut melihat keadaan sekolah Luhan yang sudah sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba rasa khawatir menyergap hatinya. Ia pun segera mencari anaknya di sekitar situ.

"Luhannie, kau ada dimana?" ujarnya khawatir.

Sehun sudah mencari Luhan di mana-mana, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan anaknya. Tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering.

KLIK.

Sehun membuka teleponnya, ia terkejut mendapati ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Dan anehnya lagi, ia tak mengenal nomor si pengirim pesan tersebut.

* * *

_Subject : Your son._

Jika kau mau anakmu selamat, pergilah ke danau di pinggir kota sore ini. Datanglah sendirian dan jangan hubungi siapa-siapa.

* * *

Tubuh Sehun lemas seketika. Apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya? Sungguh ia sangat menyesal karena sudah telat menjemput Luhan.

"Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat itu." ujar Sehun.

Sehun pun bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahu si pengirim pesan singkat. Ia tak mau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada anaknya.

"Tunggu _umma, _Luhannie…"

OoOoOoO

Hosh. Hosh. Hosh.

Hari sudah sore. Sehun terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup jauh untuk tiba di danau ini. Matanya menerawang keadaan danau ini yang bisa dibilang letaknya terpencil dan cukup sepi. Hanya suara burung-burung yang terdengar olehnya. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat lagi-lagi danau ini cukup indah.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa-bisanya ia menikmati pemandangan di danau ini hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Tapi, ia rasa ada sesuatu hal yang telah ia lewatkan.

"Aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam." tutur Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat –lagi-.

"Luhannie, kau ada dimana?" teriak Sehun. Tak ada jawaban.

"Luhannie-" teriakan Sehun berhenti ketika dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya. Sehun meronta-ronta dalam bekapan orang itu.

"Diam, jika kau ingin anakmu selamat." suara berat seorang lelaki terdengar di telinganya. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"!"

Keterkejutan Sehun bertambah ketika matanya ditutup oleh selembar kain hitam yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar. Namun demi keselamatan anaknya, ia memilih untuk diam. Sehun dibawa oleh orang yang membekapnya ke suatu tempat yang tak ia ketahui. Sampai pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dan seseorang itu membuka kain yang menutupi matanya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerpanya. Ia bisa melihat lilin-lilin indah yang menerangi danau ini disaat langit tengah gelap. Sepertinya hari sudah malam. Dan baru ia sadari bahwa anaknya-Luhan tengah tersenyum lembut di hadapannya. Sontak Sehun pun segera berlari memeluk erat anaknya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, sayang?" tanya Sehun khawatir seraya mengecup puncak kepala anaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _umma._ Maaf telah membuat _umma _khawatir." ujar Luhan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Seperti biasa aku menunggu _umma_ untuk menjemputku di sekolah. Sampai akhirnya-"

"Aku datang untuk menjemput anak kita, Sehunnie…" ujar seseorang. Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca begitu melihat suami tercintanya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kai…"

Lantas Sehun pun berlari menerjang Kai. Bulir-bulir air mata bahagia turun dari matanya. Sungguh ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki yang tengah di peluknya kini. Tangan Kai terulur untuk mengusap air mata Sehun dan ia pun mengecup kedua kelopak mata istrinya itu.

"Jadi, ini semua ulah kalian?" tanya Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kai. Ia kini memandang suami dan anaknya yang tengah menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Hehehe. Maafkan Luhannie, _umma._ Ini semua ide _Appa, _aku cuma ikut-ikutan kok." Luhan tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Pantas saja saat menerima pesan tadi, aku merasa janggal karena tak ada yang meminta uang tebusan. Dasar kalian ini. Ayah dan anak sama saja." ucap Sehun kesal.

PETS.

BLAR.

PETS.

BLAR.

Suara bunyi kembang api di udara membuat mereka bertiga terhenyak. Warna-warni kembang api yang indah membius mata mereka. Sehun memandang Kai yang tengah memandangnya juga.

"Kau suka, Sehunnie?" Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun seraya merangkulnya dengan mesra. Mereka berdua pun memandang Luhan yang tengah heboh sendiri melihat indahnya kembang api.

"Ya, aku suka. Sangat suka." jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Maaf aku tidak memperdulikanmu dan Luhan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sungguh aku melakukan semua ini demi kau dan masa depan Luhan juga." ucap Kai seraya mengecup dahi Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke pulau Jeju? Kebetulan aku sedang menang proyek besar dan mendapat libur panjang." ujar Kai seraya menunjukkan sebuah tiket paket liburan keluarga.

"Sungguh? Aku setuju kalau begitu, kebetulan juga Luhannie libur sekolah minggu depan." tutur Sehun.

"Em, ngomong-ngomong tadi Luhannie bilang ingin punya adik, supaya ada yang menemaninya bermain di rumah. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sehunnie?" tanya Kai menyeringai jahil pada Sehun.

"KAI!"

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ace dateng lagi bawa KaiHun (^O^)/

Kali ini KaiHun ceritanya punya anak, nah yang beruntung jadi anaknya KaiHun itu Luhan *keprok-keprok* Semoga ga mengecewakan deh.

Em, mungkin Ace bakal hiatus sampe bulan depan. Soalnya Ace lagi dikejar _deadline_ nih, doain aja ya biar lebih cepet kelarnya tuh tugas, hiksssuuu T~T

Okay, so…

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
